Somehow Ive Fallen Under Your Spell
by animegalnya
Summary: Elphaba accidentally hypnotizes Fiyero for a full 48 hours. Takes place after the Lion Cub Scene if there was time between Morrible’s news about Elphaba going to meet the Wizard. Shiz half now finished. Moved onto the future. COMPLETE!
1. Tutor

Somehow I've Fallen Under Your Spell

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

Okay, random idea I had. I was actually watching 'That's So' Raven and it was an early one where Corey and his friend try to hypnotize Raven and Chelsea…yeah…just read this, please.

Musicalverse with maybe some stuff from the book, but mostly musical.

Rated T for safety.

Drama/Humor/Romance

Summary: Elphaba accidentally hypnotizes Fiyero for a full 24 hours. Takes place after the Lion Cub Scene; if there was time between Morrible's news about Elphaba going to meet the Wizard. FIYERABA 4EVA!!!

Chapter 1

Tutor

"So…The Great Drought was a problem because…?" Fiyero yawned.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Hey, you wanted my help. So if I'm going to repeat a history lesson seven times, then you might as well find a time machine because this is getting tiring."

"Actually, this would be the eighth time." Fiyero said, half-proud of himself.

"Sweet Oz! He can do math!" She said sarcastically with a dramatic sigh. 'Thank Goodness (lol) no one else is in the library today…' Elphaba thought, looking up to see Fiyero doodling something in his notebook. "Okay, you know what?" She stood, slamming a book closed.

Fiyero was alarmed and fully awaked as the book made a loud sound that echoed off the old walls of Shiz's library. "Huh?"

"I'm leaving." She mumbled, gathering her books into her bag. She gave him a slight nod before turning on her heel.

"Miss Elphaba!"

She froze. She spun around, shooting him a glare. "I have studies of my own to worry about, _Master Fiyero_." She snapped fiercely.

"Yes, but if **I** do not pass then…well…" Fiyero hesitated over his answer. "My parents are going to pull me from Shiz." He finished, his gaze dropping to the floor.

Her eyebrows rose slightly in shock. "You care?" She said, struggling to sound as if it were a possibility.

"Well…I like Shiz." He said, trying to defend his reputation.

"No, you like Galinda." She muttered softly.

"What was that?" He asked, not able to hear what she had just said.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Nevermind. I…I have to go." She said, turning to leave again.

"Miss Elphaba!" He said again, this time running after her and grabbing her wrist, gently.

The library was deathly quiet except for a ticking clock. Elphaba looked back at Fiyero with shocked eyes.

Fiyero quickly bounced back to what was going on. "Please, Miss Elphaba…help me." He asked, trying SO hard not to plead.

She sighed, looking away. "Fine." She mumbled.

He smiled as he released her wrist. "Thank you." He released a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Just…let me go find another book. That other one doesn't have as much explanations." She said, walking away from him after dropping her books back down onto the table where they had previously been sitting. "Ugh…Moron…" She muttered, walking down a long aisle with red and black books on every shelf. She turned a corner and sank to the floor. 'What was that about? That's the second time our hands have touched…AGH! Stupid!' She threw her head back, smacking the back of her head into the side of a bookshelf. "Ow!" She yelped in pain. A random book fell from the top shelf, opening and landing in her lap.

"Miss Elphaba? Are you alright?" He sounded worried.

"Yeah! I'm okay!" She called back. She stared down at the book that had fallen. She flipped over to see what page it was open to. Her eyes widened upon realizing that it was a dusty book of spells. But very simple ones. She then read the title of the spell it was open to: Hypnotism.

Elphaba almost couldn't believe it as she read the spell. The words were tricky to pronounce.

"Ah…Ah ray…karum…taye tah tum…" She muttered. Soon she had it.

Fiyero paced after getting bored of sitting down for a good ten minutes. 'I know that it's a huge library and all, but she's taking so long…' He suddenly stood still upon realizing that he was actually…WORRIED for her. He almost couldn't believe it. 'Why DID I grab her hand? It was almost on an impulse, I suppose…No, bad Fiyero. Don't think about her. You're Galinda's boyfriend.' He told himself, shaking his head. More creepy silence. 'Ugh…Where is she?' He wandered down the aisle Elphaba had disappeared into.

"Ah ray karum taye tah tum…tah tum…Ah ray…" She continued to chant, barely aware of what she was doing. 'It's not like this would actually work…I don't even have anyone to try it on.'

But, as fate would have it, Fiyero happened to walk around that corner at the very beginning of the chant.

"Ah ray karum taye tah tum…tah tum…" Elphaba looked up from the book and gasped. "Fiyero!"

Silence.

He was staring at her with a sudden blank gaze in his eyes. Her eyes widened. 'Shit! I put a spell on him!' She frantically began flipping through the book, trying to find a way to reverse it. 'Are you kidding me?! Can't reverse a spell once it has been cast?!' She slammed the book shut and stood, hiding it behind various other books that looked similar to it.

She slowly approached Fiyero. "Fiyero? Fiyero…Hello?" She whispered. "Fiyero!" She shouted into his ear. No reply. She covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh no…I hypnotized him!" She mumbled, fear visible on her face as well as in her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If it sucks or starts to suck later, PLEASE let me know. My second Wicked fanfic, so please no full on harsh comments. Thanks. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. Sudden Heat

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

…………………

_She slowly approached Fiyero. "Fiyero? Fiyero…Hello?" She whispered. "Fiyero!" She shouted into his ear. No reply. She covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh no…I hypnotized him!" She mumbled, fear visible on her face as well as in her eyes._

Chapter 2

Sudden Heat

Elphaba paced back and forth as if doing so would snap Fiyero out of his trance-like state. She suddenly remembered the book and ran back to the shelf. That's when she froze.

_She slammed the book shut and stood, hiding it behind __**various other books that **__**looked similar to it.**_

She groaned. 'Damn it! Why me?!'

"Elphie?"

'Shit.' Elphaba whirled around at the sound of Galinda's voice. Judging by the echo she could tell that the blond had called out her name from the door, obviously terrified of being seen actually WALKING INTO the school LIBRARY.

"Elphie? Where are you? Fiyero told me you were tutoring him here!"

Elphaba glared at the motionless Fiyero. "Um…Fiyero will be there in a second. I'm just…uh…having him help me reach a book!" She called back, biting her lip as she frantically searched the shelf for the book. When she had gone through five books Galinda called her name again. "He's coming!" She shouted back to her. Elphaba sighed. "Okay, Elphaba…it's just hypnotism…You can do this." She muttered to herself. She circled Fiyero. "Ugh…but what should I make him do? I can just make him go with her…but that's not what I want, is it? No. My wants don't mean anything. Besides it's not like I can just say 'Go out with Galinda, but secretly like me and we'll just not tell her.' That would never…" Her voice trailed off as Fiyero suddenly stretched his arms and yawned.

"Ugh…what…what happened?" He mumbled, running a hand through his hair as if he had just woken up. He stared at her. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Um…no. You were coming to find me, I think…but…"

"Fiyero! Elphie, is he hiding? Tell him to hurry up! Pfanee and Shenshen are waiting!"

"…Galinda won't step two feet into the library, so she's been calling you."

"Oh. Hm. Must've spaced…weird." He said, turning around and heading back to the table they had been sitting at.

Elphaba followed. She sank into a chair.

Fiyero glanced at her as he gathered his books into his bag. "You're staying here?"

"I don't exactly have anywhere else to go." She replied simply.

"Oh." He stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and turning to leave. "Um…" He faced her again. "Do you think that…well, I mean, tomorrow, after classes are over…could we meet here again? So you could tutor me, I mean."

"Huh?" She blinked. "Urm…sure." She said.

"Alright. It's a date then." And with that said, he turned and left to go meet with Galinda and the others.

Elphaba blinked. 'Did I really just…' She slapped a shaky green hand to her forehead. "I'm such a moron…" She muttered under her breath.

--------------------------------

When Galinda entered her dorm room after kissing Fiyero good night, she was shocked to find Elphaba lying on her back on the floor with a book on her chest. "Um…Elphie? Are you okay?" She asked worriedly, walking over to her pink bed to sit down.

"Huh?" Elphaba opened her eyes. "Um…yeah. I…I'm okay. Just trying to figure something out." She replied.

Galinda blinked. "Why'd you check out about 15 books that all look the same from the library? That must have been extremely difficult to carry on your own."

"Yeah, it was. That's why I took three trips from the library."

"Oh. So…what are the books about?"

Elphaba sat up, shocked beyond belief. "Seriously?" She asked with wide eyes.

Galinda giggled. "I was just wondering. Is that so hard to believe?"

"In your case, yes, it is." Elphaba replied with a slight smile.

The two laughed and stayed up for about a good five hours talking away until Galinda had finally passed out. Elphaba stared at her with sad eyes. 'What have I done? What if…I really DID hypnotize Fiyero?' And that was the question that would haunt her until her next meeting with Fiyero.

-------------------------

Elphaba sighed as she twisted her long black hair into a loose braid. She was bored out of her mind and Fiyero was late. She finally heard the door creak open.

Fiyero walked in, panting. "Sorry I'm late. I just remembered I had to be here about ten minutes ago and I was in the middle of eating with the others."

"Whatever. Just sit down so we can get this over with." She muttered, not even looking up at him as she finished her braid.

He sank into the chair across from her, pulling out his notebook as she opened a book. There was an awkward silence between the two for about five minutes before Fiyero sighed. "Look…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you waiting here for an hour."

"Forget it. I don't care."

Fiyero narrowed his eyes at her, standing up and walking over to her. "Do you hate me?" He asked as he stared down at her.

She stared at him before rolling her eyes. "I wouldn't say that, but now that you mention it you can get pretty annoying when you want to be." She replied.

His narrowed eyes glared at her. "You think I WANT to be annoying?" He kept his voice even.

She blinked. "Are you aware of what you are saying, Master Tiggular?" She asked simply with blank eyes.

His gaze relaxed as a quiet sigh escaped his lips. "I didn't….mean it that way…exactly…" His eyes found the floor.

Elphaba just rolled her eyes. 'There he goes again. Being stupid.' She had to stifle a chuckle. She shook her head. "Whatever. Just get your books out and…" She noticed the confused-obvious-look on his face. She sighed. "I'll go get the book." She muttered.

Just as she turned to head off into the maze of aisles, his voice was an echo behind her.

"I'll come with you."

She froze. Then she found the ability to blink. She turned her head, shocked at his words as well as calm features on his face. Had that really been his voice? Or just a voice deep in her subconscious? "What…What did you say?" Her voice was shaky with both shock and a bit of fear.

He smiled softly as he went to her side. "I said that I'll come with you. It wouldn't be pleasant if you disappeared again. Galinda would kill me." He said with a bit of laughter in his voice.

She smiled slightly, trying to keep her cool. 'Hmph. Whatever that's worth.' She thought as she slowly started walking down the first aisle her feet led her towards. "I guess you mentioned that, hm?"

He looked sheepish for a moment. "Yeah, guess I did. Did she mention it last night?"

She shook her head. "No. We didn't talk much about my exciting journey in the library." She commented sarcastically.

He smiled, trying to hold back a bit of laughter; it was obvious when he turned his face away from her.

As they walked further into the library, they found themselves near a wall with three long shelves and a closet between another set of shelves.

Elphaba lifted a green index finger, scanning the shelves for a certain book that they would need, but also keeping her eyes peeled for a possible spell book that could possibly help her. As she browsed, she was very damn aware of the fact that Fiyero's eyes were burning into her back. She eventually got tired of it. "Ugh, what do you want?" She snapped, a little too fiercely.

Fiyero just blinked. "Um, sorry." He said, turning away slowly.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the shelf. Her eyes lowered to the floor as she felt her hand shake slightly. She rubbed her arms to lower her goose bumps. 'Damn it! Why won't he stop staring…?!' Her thoughts hit a brick wall. "Crap." She muttered.

"What was that?" Fiyero said, suddenly bringing her back to the present situation.

"Huh? Um, nothing. It's just that…I…urm…"

"Elphie? Fiyero?" Galinda's voice called out into the library.

Elphaba froze. Déjà vu.

"Where are you two? Come on! I promised Nessarose and Bick that we'd meet them for dinner!"

And that's when it hit her. Galinda sounded awfully close…Elphaba and Fiyero were in the back of the library… "Fiyero, we should…" But just as she turned, Elphaba stumbled over her boots and went sailing towards the floor, arms outstretched to brace her fall.

But it never came. Instead, a pair of arms had reached out and caught her before her green body could crash into the floor.

And as she turned her head to see who her savior was, she could have sworn that her breath was caught in her throat. But before she could say anything, Fiyero had swept her off her feet and sprinted into the closet upon hearing Galinda call out again.

Breathing heavily, Elphaba trembled in Fiyero's arms. She couldn't even bring herself to look at him.

"Elphie? Fiyero? Hm. That's strange…well, it was only Fiyero's bag that was on the table, so maybe Elphie didn't bring hers. He might've just forgotten it…" Galinda gasped in shock. "Sweet Oz! I need to get out of here before someone finds me!" The sound of footsteps was gone within ten seconds flat. (Of course, she's wearing heels, otherwise it would have only taken five seconds. Ha ha.)

That's when Elphaba realized that she HAD left her bag back in the dorm room. 'I must've rushed out…' She mentally slapped herself. 'Damn emotions. Why was I in any hurry at all to see him? The spell probably already wore off anyways…Wait. Does that ever happen?'

Her questions were stopped by Fiyero's sigh. "Sorry about that. I didn't want her to find us like that."

An obvious lie.

Elphaba cursed mentally. "You could've just let me go." She muttered.

Fiyero didn't say anything.

After a moment of awkward silence, Elphaba finally cleared her throat. "Could you please release me, Master Fiyero? This isn't very…comfortable…" She struggled to get her final word out. For as Fiyero was releasing her, his hand brushed lightly across her stomach, sending a shock throughout her entire body.

"Sorry." He whispered, his breath tickling her ear.

The closet was smaller than expected. It barely fit the two and Elphaba could only distance herself half a foot away from him. She shifted her position so that she could open the door, but froze with fear as she realized that the door knob wouldn't budge. This puzzled the prince.

"What's the matter?" He asked as if this sort of thing happened all the time.

"We…We can't be…" She whispered, her voice shaking with panic.

That was enough for Fiyero to tell. They were locked in. And a key was obviously the only way out.

Elphaba quickly pulled herself back together and took a deep breath. "Great. _Now _what do we do?" She asked in her typical-Elphaba-like-voice.

Fiyero thought for a second. Yes, he SERIOUSLY thought. He seemed to have been doing a lot of that since the day with the Lion Cub. "I don't know." He admitted. Well, he was new to this concept so of course his thinking skills weren't top notch.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "We only have one option, then." She mumbled.

"And what is that?"

"To wait for someone to come by with a key." She replied calmly, although her insides were churning.

Fiyero just sighed again and stared at her. Well, what he could see. There wasn't a candle or anything in the small space and the only sliver of light in the closet came from the crack under the door, which was covered by Elphaba's sitting form.

When she finally felt his gaze, she glared at him, although he could not see. "What?"

"Huh?"

"What are you staring at? I can tell that you are, I'm not stupid." She said, eyes narrowed. 

"No, you're not. But I am." He muttered under his breath.

She raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Excuse me?"

He shook his head. "Nevermind. Just…talking to myself." He said quietly.

More silence passed between the two.

"Ugh, Fiyero, your leg is on my foot and now it's asleep." She complained, yet still managing to maintain that carefully calm voice.

"Oh, sorry." He made an attempt to move his leg, but only ended up somehow falling forward. Elphaba quickly moved about four inches to her left before she hit the wall and was accidentally flipped around by Fiyero's hand which had reached out for something to grab when he had fallen forward.

Now Elphaba sat in Fiyero's lap with his arm draped around her waist and their legs tangled. It was quite uncomfortable for both of them.

As if she were blushing, Elphaba's green cheeks darkened. Fiyero was absolutely silent.

"Um…Ma-Master Fiyero…um…"

"Elphaba, I don't think honorifics are needed when stuck in a closet." He said in a teasing voice.

She cleared her throat. "Fiyero, please let go of my waist." She replied, struggling to maintain calm.

"I can't." He replied, perfectly calm.

"And why not?" She snapped, eyes glowing with both annoyance and embarrassment.

His chin rested on her shoulder. "Because you're holding my hands rather tightly, Elphaba." He whispered in her ear.

Her mouth dropped open as she suddenly regained feeling in her arms and hands. She stared down at her trembling fingers.

Before she could bring herself to reply, his fingers had laced with hers.

She had to stop this before it got out of control. But her voice was so soft that he could barely hear her. "Fiyero, snap out of it. This isn't real. You're under a…"

She was silenced by his lips against the side of her neck. Her entire body shook as she felt herself being flipped over so that he could look directly into her eyes. He forced his eyes to gaze at her green skin, no matter how badly it strained his vision in the dark.

Elphaba was suddenly aware of the heat in the closet. Her body was still trembling.

"Elphaba." He untangled one of their hands to lightly brush his finger across her cheek bones. "You're beautiful."

And that was all it took. Her resistance collapsed as she fell forward into his arms, the spell forgotten in the back of her mind. She didn't care if he was lying or not. Just hearing the words from someone's mouth…from _his_ mouth…

It broke her in half.

She crossed her arms over her chest and pulled her glasses from her face.

She wasn't crying or sobbing, just shaking uncontrollably as she struggled to breathe properly again.

Fiyero just sat there, embracing her, rubbing soothing circles on her back as if he…as if he…

'As if he really cared about me.' Elphaba's thoughts sent her body into another round of shakes and shivers. "I can't…I can't…" She shook her head, choking on a sob that was slowly forming in her throat.

"Elphaba? What's wrong? What can't you do?" He asked softly.

She shook her head more fiercely. "No! This isn't **right**!" And then she lifted her hands above her head.

The rest was a blur.

In her anger, the door had flung open on its own and the two had fallen out.

Before he could say or do anything, Fiyero watched as Elphaba sprinted down the nearest aisle of books.

'Why…? Why me…? It's not…not fair at all…' By the time she had stopped running, she was exactly where she and Fiyero had been that day they rescued the lion cub.

She sank to her knees, still trembling with both anger and sadness. 'Why…? Why do these things only happen to _me_?' She pressed her fists against her forehead. The sob broke free and a single tear rolled down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away.

"He could be…" She swallowed. "…that boy…" She inhaled deeply. "But I'm not…that girl…"

---

Fiyero stared at the table where they had been sitting earlier.

"_Fiyero, snap out of it. This isn't real. You're under a…"_

He looked up at the ceiling. "Oh Elphaba…" He sighed. 'I'll tell her…eventually.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there ya have it. Ooohh…what does Fiyero mean? Where was Elphaba's bag at? And…why is Galinda taking the risk of going into the _library_? All questions to be answered soon!

…IF I get some nice reviews. –Smile-


	3. A Missing Green Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

And by the way, it isn't 24 hours anymore, it's 48.

This story might end up being shorter than expected, so…yeah, that's why I need help! I haven't exactly tried my hand at a story like this…sooo….please help!

In response to:

xxDefyGravityxx: Thanks for the support! XD

LostOzian: Yeah, I know…but I'm having trouble working around stuff…oi. --

Evilina Tiggular Ha ha, thanks. I feel so loved. Tee hee.

bushes283: Wow. I'm finding it hard to believe that people like my stuff so much…I'll try. But people, you also gotta understand that I working on writing books and I gotta get my ass in gear to get my mom to have full custody of me in court. So…writer's block is quite easy to catch. Especially in the summertime when I actually have the TIME to think. LoL

Thank you all!!

…………………

'_Why…? Why me…? It's not…not fair at all…' By the time she had stopped running, she was exactly where she and Fiyero had been that day they rescued the lion cub._

_She sank to her knees, still trembling with both anger and sadness. 'Why…? Why do these things only happen to me?' She pressed her fists against her forehead. The sob broke free and a single tear rolled down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away._

"_He could be…" She swallowed. "…that boy…" She inhaled deeply. "But I'm not…that girl…"_

_---_

_Fiyero stared at the table where they had been sitting earlier._

"_**Fiyero, snap out of it. This isn't real. You're under a…"**_

_He looked up at the ceiling. "Oh Elphaba…" He sighed. 'I'll tell her…eventually.'_

Chapter 3

A Missing Green Girl

"Elphie?" Galinda rushed into their dorm room. "Elphie! What's wrong? Are you…crying?" She asked, shocked.

Elphaba, hidden beneath her blanket, shook her head. "No!" She snapped, but her voice cracked.

Galinda sat down on the foot of her bed. "Elphie? What's the matter?" She asked softly.

Elphaba wouldn't allow her best, and only, friend to see her in a state like this. But she couldn't lie to her, either. "Everything! How come…how come whenever **I** want something, fate has to remind me that I'm nothing?!" She was yelling now, and she was aware of it. But she couldn't hold back. She was just so angry at herself.

"Oh, Elphie…you know that isn't true…"

"Yes it is!"

Galinda suddenly got angry. "Elphaba Thropp!! Stop acting so…so…so _moodified_!!" She said, forcing Elphaba out from under the blankets. She gasped at Elphaba's tear streaked face. And were those…scratches? Or welts? "Oh, Elphie…what happened to your face?" Galinda whispered.

"Whatever happened to the rest of my body…" Elphaba grumbled.

"Not that!" She raised a trembling had to Elphaba's cheek. "Your face…has scratches…"

"They're burns." Elphaba whispered in a barely audible voice. "I don't like water very much."

Galinda, seeing Elphaba's distant and lost expression, decided to leave it at that. "Elphie…What caused you to behave this way?"

But Elphaba couldn't tell her. ESPECIALLY not her. 'I miss Dr. Dillamond.' Elphaba stood and crossed the room, towards the bathroom.

"Elphie?"

She sighed. "I…messed up, that's all. I'm not in danger…but I just don't know what I've done." And that was the closest thing to the truth that the green girl could muster before slamming the bathroom door.

Elphaba suddenly noticed her bag in the corner of the bathroom, near the bathtub. She looked inside to find the exact book that she had been looking for earlier that day, by the closet. She shook her head fiercely to forget that moment. She had had the book here in the dorm the entire time. She cursed herself for forgetting.

After a good two hours, when Elphaba was sure that Galinda had fallen asleep within the mountain of frilly pink things, she grabbed her bag, threw on a long black cloak, and left the room.

---

Fiyero stared out his window. He was thinking, yes I'm serious, again. Strange, the whole thinking ordeal. But his newly found thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at his door.

Yawning, he walked across his private suite in the boys dormitories to answer the door. What he found shocked him. "Miss…Miss Nessarose? What are you doing here?"

(Got ya, didn't I? Tee hee.)

Nessa wheeled herself into his room. "Master Fiyero, has Elphaba been here recently?" She asked, worried.

"Um…no. I haven't seen her since this afternoon. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Well…not exactly…" Nessa wheeled around to face him. "She's missing."

"What?!"

"Well…I just stopped by her room to return a book she let me borrow, and Galinda and I couldn't find her anywhere. We already checked the library and most of the campus but…we still can't find her."

Fiyero sighed. "Where's Galinda now?" He asked, trying to keep his cool.

"Most likely heading back to their dorm to ask around the floor. I suppose she has a few tolerable fans who wouldn't mind her bothering them at such a dreadful hour."

'That sounds like something Galinda would do for Elphaba, that's for sure.' Fiyero walked across his room to get his coat. "I'll help you look."

"Thank you." Nessa sighed in relief. "Um…do you have any idea where she might be?"

Fiyero froze in his place. "Was she…angry? When Galinda last spoke with her?" His voice was guarded.

"Actually…yes. Miss Galinda said that she was yelling about…well, it was something about things not going right…but I don't really remember what she said…"

But Fiyero wasn't listening anymore. He remembered…what she had said about a week ago…

"_Do you think I WANT to be this way? Do you think I want to CARE this much?!"_

"That's it." Fiyero muttered. He walked out of his room, held the door open for Nessa, locked it behind them, and took off towards the History building. 'Something tells me that our experience with the Lion Cub has something to do with this.'

---

Elphaba stared at the outside of the history building. Pulling her cloak tighter around her, she pushed past the giant oak doors and breathed in the stale air of books and chalk dust. She was surprised that that new idiot of a professor had left the doors open, but was relieved at the same time.

She slowly walked down the aisle of benches. When she reached her usual seat, she lightly touched her hand to the cool wood surface. She looked around the room again. All she had was a small candle to light her way in the dark. Yet a single flame illuminated the entire room. She had never been alone in this building before. Not for more than twenty seconds at the most, anyways.

Memories of Dr. Dillamond entered her mind. She hadn't even known the old Goat for that long. She slowly approached his old desk. "Oh, Dr. Dillamond…What should I do? You were one of the first to accept me when I came here…And now you're gone." She struggled to keep her voice steady. 'Nothing…nothing ever goes right. Dr. Dillamond…Fiyero…and Galinda… Oh, how I hate myself for this…my first and only friend I've ever had…' She had to pinch her hand to prevent herself from going into hysterics again. She was still recovering from the fact that she had lost it in front of Galinda.

But as she was making a move to sit down in her usual seat, she heard the door open.

Her heart stopped beating.

She quickly blew out the candle and sat on the floor, her bag behind her back. She draped the cloth over her, trying to remain as still as possible. What if it was Madame Morrible? Or the new professor? Or some kid who got pleasure from telling on others? She couldn't afford to get kicked out of school for sneaking into the history building after dark…What would Nessa do? How would her father react? Would she ever see Galinda again? And yes, the final question reached her mind… 'Would I ever get a chance to apologize to Fiyero?'

The doors shut, and footsteps could be heard in the classroom.

Her cloak was lifted from her head.

"FIYEROOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A hand covered her mouth. She gasped, desperately trying to find the strength to bite whoever was behind her. But she couldn't. Another candle was lit in place of hers, and she could see his face. He was panting, tired looking. How many of them had gone searching for her?

"Elphie…Elphaba, it's alright. It's just me. Don't worry." Fiyero whispered into her ear, embracing her, trying to calm her down; she was shaking again.

Elphaba just sat there, frozen in Fiyero's arms. "Fiyero…what are you…? I mean…how many…?"

Fiyero simply lifted a gentle finger to her lips. "Ssshh…It's okay. Galinda woke up to find you missing. Miss Nessarose came and found me, and I came here." He replied, quietly. He could see the all more important question in her eyes. "Your sister said that Galinda told her that you were behaving strangely. She said you had been upset. Something about things not going right. I thought that you were referring to Dr. Dillamond, so I came here." He finished.

Elphaba was both relieved and furious. She pushed his hand away from her mouth and glared at him. "You brainless fool!" She hissed, afraid that someone might walk in after hearing her scream. She shook her head to forget such a stupid thing. "Dr. Dillamond's classroom is just…well, I thought that I could think more clearly in here. But **you**, of all people, should know why I'm here!"

Fiyero just gave her a confused look.

"_Fiyero, snap out of it. This isn't real. You're under a…"_

"Is this…about what you said? Earlier, in the closet…You were saying something about none of this being real." He said, remembering the moment.

Elphaba hid her shock behind a glare and a frown. "Fiyero Tiggular, listen to me! You are under a spell. It was cast by accident. I didn't mean for…for it to happen. So please, just…" Her face had flickered from angry to sad in an instant. "…just, stop. Forget any of this happened."

But Elphaba wasn't aware of the fact that Fiyero still had a little more than twelve hours to go.

Fiyero cupped her face in his hands. He stared her straight in the eyes. "Elphaba, don't you think that if I were under a spell that I would be aware of it?"

"Well, urm, Master Fiyero…You aren't exactly…bright…" She was trying to make a joke out of this, anything for him to tear his gaze away from her.

"I don't care." His voice was calm, and not at all distant. Somehow, she didn't know exactly how, Elphaba could detect the sincerity and honesty in his words.

Either the spell completely changed him, or…

Elphaba's thoughts hit a brick wall. Her eyes widened at the realization oh Fiyero taking her glasses from her face. He set them down on the nearest bench as gently as he could.

Her eyes followed his hand, and that was when she saw it. The hat that Galinda had given her, sticking out of her bag. Fiyero blew out the candle, and then he focused all of his attention on Elphaba. Like that time in the closet, he had to strain his vision just to get a glimpse of her emerald skin. But he didn't care. He never did.

And then, slowly yet in the blink of an eye, Fiyero leaned forward.

And their lips met.

Her heart froze again.

But she still found herself responding.

And she enjoyed it.

Guilt was pushed to the back of her mind, and she enjoyed every second of that kiss.

The kiss turned into something more passionate.

Her braid came undone, the cloak falling to the floorboards.

She was on her back, and Fiyero was holding her even tighter.

And then, just as Fiyero brought a hand to her waist, the door opened.

And there the three stood.

One shocked.

One ashamed.

And the other heartbroken.

Boq.

Nessarose.

And Galinda.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There, hopefully this was an improvement. Review please! And suggestions are appreciated!!


	4. Thank You, Master Bick

Disclaimer: I do not own this masterpiece.

Now possible mild one sided Bessa or MAYBE one sided Gloq. Tee hee.

……………………………………………………

_And then, just as Fiyero brought a hand to her waist, the door opened._

_And there the three stood._

_One shocked._

_  
One ashamed._

_And the other heartbroken._

_Boq._

_Nessarose._

_And Galinda._

Chapter 4

Thank You, Master Bick

"Elphie…Elphaba…What…?" Galinda struggled to hold back tears.

"_Elphaba_! What the hell do you think you're _doing_?!" Nessa hissed at her sister, glaring.

Boq just stood there, still shocked as to what he saw before him.

Galinda's lower lip trembled. "Fiyero…How could you? Both of you…" She broke into sobs and tears before sprinting out of the dark classroom and back to her dorm room.

"Elphaba Thropp! What would father say? I ashamed of you." Nessa snapped, turning around, bowing her head. Her own sister had betrayed someone. Nessa wheeled back to Galinda and Elphaba's dorm room to try and comfort the upset blond.

Boq took a step toward them. "Um…Would you two like to explain yourselves?" He asked.

Elphaba pushed Fiyero away and re-braided her hair. She wasn't about to leak anything that easily.

"Well, um, you see…We tripped, and…"

"And you two were making out in a dark classroom? Master Fiyero, I suppose that someone like you would behave such way, but…Miss Elphaba, I really don't see how you could do this to poor Miss Galinda." Boq said, trying to make his voice sound big, but he just sounded love-sick to Elphaba.

Elphaba perched her glasses on the bridge of her nose and stood, collecting her bag into her arms. She draped her cloak over her shoulders. She reached into her bag and pulled out her hat. And then, as a way to symbolize her guilt and grief, she placed the hat perfectly on her head. She turned and headed to the doorway. But before she left, she turned, lifting her face towards the boys. Her head was held high, her eyes glaring and fierce. Perhaps this was just another turning point in her life.

"Good night, Master Fiyero. Master Boq." And with a final nod, she left, her figure silhouetted in the moonlight.

When she was gone, Boq still wanted answers. "Master Fiyero?"

Fiyero sighed. "I couldn't help myself. I figured that she'd be here, so I came looking for her."

"We all did."

"Yeah…But I just…wanted to make sure that she was okay."

Boq stared wide eyed up at Fiyero. "Do you…_love_ her?" He sounded incredibly shocked.

Fiyero smiled slightly. "I don't know…" He shook his head, a care-free-lop-sided grin on his face. "Not yet."

And with that said, he left.

Boq noticed their two candles and quickly collected them, not wanting the professor to jump to any conclusions of students sneaking into the History building.

…

Back in the dorm room, Nessa had just arrived and was now rubbing a comforting hand on Galinda's back. "Oh, Galinda…It'll be alright…"

"No it won't!! I WANT **HIM**!!" She screamed. She was buried within her pink sheets on her bed.

Nessa instinctively handed Galinda a tissue with she gladly accepted.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who's there?!" Galinda snapped.

"It's Boq."

Galinda sniffled and blew her nose again. "Come in!" She called, but her voice cracked.

Boq entered the room and tossed the candles onto Elphaba's bed, which had been…urm…

"You guys tore apart her bed?" Boq blinked.

"No, Galinda did." Nessa replied.

Boq instantly rushed to Galinda's other side. "Oh, Miss Galinda…I'm so sorry for everything that's happened tonight." He said softly.

Galinda forced a smile. She reached for his hand. "Thank you, Master Bick."

"It's…" He was instantly aware of her hand on his. "Your welcome." He replied, dazed.

Nessa cleared her throat, wheeling herself towards the door. "Galinda, the moment I can face my sister…Trust me, I'll be sure that she gets a good earful from me. Boq? Could you please help me get back to my room?" Nessa asked, suddenly looking tired. But Boq was too out of it to tell if she was faking or not.

"Uh…sure." He mumbled.

Galinda released his hand. "Good night, Miss Nessarose. Master Bick. Thank you so much for coming to visit me."

The two left, a jealous and ashamed Nessarose and a very happy and dazed Bick.

---

Elphaba stared up at the window. Galinda was up in their room now, most likely. There was absolutely no way that she could or would show her face. Instead, she raced back to the library. What she found shocked her beyond belief.

There stood Fiyero Tiggular, a blank look on his face. He was just standing there, thinking.

And he knew she would flee there.

He knew what she was thinking.

And he was ready to admit what he knew.

He had been waiting for her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YEAH…Review, please. Once again, suggestions are more than appreciated.


	5. Hold Me Too Tight

Disclaimer: I still do not own this masterpiece.

I apologize for the last chapter's shortness…meh heh…

……………………………………………………

_Elphaba stared up at the window. Galinda was up in their room now, most likely. There was absolutely no way that she could or would show her face. Instead, she raced back to the library. What she found shocked her beyond belief._

_There stood Fiyero Tiggular, a blank look on his face. He was just standing there, thinking._

_And he knew she would flee there._

_He knew what she was thinking._

_And he was ready to admit what he knew._

_He had been waiting for her._

Chapter 5

Hold Me Too Tight

Elphaba didn't move.

Fiyero stared.

Eventually, the silence became agony.

Elphaba bowed her head and walked forward. She reached the steps. Just as she was about to open the doors…

"I'm still under a spell, aren't I?" Fiyero whispered.

Elphaba froze. She instantly whirled around to face him. "What…?"

"Elphaba, I was well aware of the fact that I was acting strangely. After you left the library that day…I went back, because I was wondering what you had been doing." He said in a guilty voice. "And…I found the spell book…and the hypnotism spell."

Elphaba was now furious. "You FOUND the spell book?! NO WONDER I COULDN'T FIND IT!!" She slammed her fist against the door. She glared at him. "Fiyero Tiggular! You brainless, irritating, son of a…!"

"I noticed how the spell made me want to be with you."

Her breath caught in her throat.

"But…I think you did it wrong. Because the spell isn't FORCING me to fall in love with you…" He looked up, staring straight into her eyes. "…it's making me realize that I really DO have feelings for you."

Elphaba didn't move. She couldn't. She was too angry, too sad, too confused…

Fiyero took one step forward, now only inches away from her. He reached out a careful hand. He gently caressed her cheeks.

"Fiyero…no…It's the spell that's making you say that." She whispered. She didn't want to deal with this anymore. So she ran. She ran away as fast as she could. And when her legs refused to carry her any further, that was when she realized that she had ran into the library- a giant cage.

She was barely aware of Fiyero's presence behind her. "Elphaba…"

"Fiyero…where is that book now?"

"My room."

Elphaba sighed. She stood, flattening her skirt, pulling her cloak closer to her, and fixing her hat. "Please, let me have the book."

"You'll have to come with me."

Elphaba sighed in frustration. "Fine." She mumbled. And so she followed him.

---

Elphaba stared blankly at Fiyero's room. One giant bed, one giant closet, one giant window, a nice sized desk with a chair, and a nightstand…where the book sat. She didn't even ask questions. She practically ran over to the book, grabbing it and falling to her knees. She opened the text and began to rapidly search for the correct page. She found it. A spell that could get rid of the hypnotism. She looked up to find Fiyero staring at her. "Fiyero…I have to do this. This wasn't supposed to happen. It was a total accident."

"Elphaba…"

She held up a finger as if to tell him not to come near her. "No. Galinda loathes me more than she did the day I got here. My sister has never been this furious with me. And Boq…well, not much to worry about there. But you, Fiyero…I feel terrible about what I did. And now…" She looked back down at the book. "I…I'm going to make things right. Put them back exactly where they belong."

Fiyero was about to protest, but he didn't have time.

"Ere coron tas ke nah ko rah meh ah ko rah toh tam…." She chanted out each word perfectly.

Fiyero felt lightheaded for a moment, but then he opened his eyes.

Elphaba sighed in relief. 'And so it is done.' She stood, grabbing the book and tucking it under her arm. "Sorry, I just came to get this back from you. Good night, Master Fiyero." She turned to leave. But just as her hand touched the doorknob, Fiyero's arms were around her waist. She froze.

"What? You think just because you de-hypnotized me…I don't remember anything?" His breath crept down her neck.

And before she could do anything about it, he had turned her around and pinned her to the door.

She stared at him, half shocked-half scared. "Fiyero…?"

"Elphaba…I really DO care about you…" There was no falseness in his voice. And then, just like before, his lips met hers before she could protest.

She didn't move for a good five seconds, but then she pushed him away with all of the force her body could muster. She wrapped her arms around herself tightly, shaking. "Fiyero….Master Tiggular…" She couldn't bring herself to just call him by his name. She felt ashamed.

He stared at her, eyes sad and pleading. "Elphaba…I'm sorry…But…" He took a deep breath. "You know that I would _never_ hurt you, right?" His tone was soft, very…caring.

Elphaba looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes. She quickly regained control of her thoughts and shook her head in frustration. "Master Tiggular…NO ONE…has ever…No. No one WILL EVER…mean such words…especially when spoken to me." Her words were hissed out in whispers. She bowed her head. "I'm sorry." She stood, trying to get out of the room and run.

But Fiyero reached out and grabbed her wrist, gently…Just like she had that day with the Lion Cub.

She swore her breath caught in her throat when her panicked eyes shot up to meet his soft gaze.

He smiled softly at her. "Elphaba…You have nothing to apologize for." He whispered, lifting his hand to her cheek.

Her eyes fell to the floor. "Except for existing…" She murmured.

Fiyero shook his head. "No. You deserve to exist. Don't ever think anything else like that."

Her eyes, although still frightened, held confusion in them. "Why…? I mean…Why are you acting this way towards me? You're not under a spell anymore…" She was barely aware of the fact that she was murmuring, but he still heard her.

"Because…" He stroked her cheek softly. "I really DO have feelings for you, Elphaba."

She stared at him, shocked beyond belief.

"And now that I can think clearly again…May I ask for permission to kiss you?" He smiled slightly, although to her it seemed like more of a smirk than a smile.

She stared down at the floor again. "You never think." She looked up at him, no exact expression on her face. "And to answer your request…yes, you may."

And so he brought his lips down to meet hers in a soft, gentle kiss.

And so she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She didn't believe that any of this was real, so she went along with it. Once they had separated for air, Elphaba looked at him with sad eyes. "Fiyero…I have to reverse all of this."

"Elphaba…" He sighed. "I'll tell Galinda that I kissed you. That you did nothing wrong. I'll deal with her later."

"No, Fiyero! I can't let you be held responsible for MY mistakes!"

"Elphaba, you have to keep your voice down." He whispered.

Her eyes found the floor. They were still standing. "Fiyero…" She wrapped her arms more tightly around him. "Just…keep holding me like this…for a bit longer."

And he was more than happy to oblige. After a few minutes of silence, they were kissing again. Elphaba stopped when she realized that Fiyero had laid her back on his bed. "No, Fiyero." She rested a finger to his lips.

He looked away, embarrassed. "Sorry…" He murmured.

She shook her head. "Please don't apologize, my sweet." She whispered into his ear.

"Elphaba…I care about you…and I…I don't want to just go on pretending that nothing happened between the two of us." His words were quiet.

She shook her head, a sad smile on her face. "Fiyero…" She laughed slightly. "But that's what you do best, right?" She pressed her lips against his ear. "Pretend?" She whispered.

"_No you're not. You just pretend to be. Or otherwise you wouldn't be so unhappy."_

He was instantly aware of the fact that she was referring to the day of the Lion Cub. That one moment, when they were alone, was the only moment that someone had seen him for the disguised fool he was. And it was strange for him.

"I just…before everything returns to how…" She rested her finger on his lips again, quieting him. "…to how it's supposed to be…" She embraced him again. "Hold me…" She whispered.

And so Fiyero leaned down and captured her lips with his own. He quickly found his tongue pressing against her lips, begging for entry. She reluctantly allowed this, but only for a short period of time.

Her hands wandered under his shirt as his hands undid her braid and removed her glasses. Their kisses became more passionate, needier, until they were finally left in only their undergarments. But just as Fiyero was lifting her navy-blue slip, she stopped him.

"No. No more. This is…good enough." She whispered, pulling herself away from him. She quickly gathered her clothes and got dressed. As she was about to exit, Fiyero came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Elphaba…" He whispered in her ear, his warm breath causing her to shudder involuntarily. "I won't forget this."

She smiled and face him. "Nor will I. Fiyero." She kissed him quickly before she left, placing her hat back on her head. Her first goal was to go to Nessa's room.

Fiyero sighed, alone now. His first goal was to go talk to Galinda.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…Review please…


	6. Making Good

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Wicked!!! AAAHH!!!!

Okay, there will be more to this story after Shiz, but I still need those wonderful reviews to keep me going. ((Starts to sing Wonderful just because the word was mentioned))

Chapter 6

Making Good

"Nessa?" Elphaba asked as she cautiously opened the un-locked door.

"What do YOU want?" Nessa snapped, tears stains on her tragically beautiful face.

Elphaba slowly entered the room. "I'm sorry…It wasn't my fault."

"How so?" Nessa's eyes were filled with rage.

"Fiyero…that is, Master Tiggular…he kissed me. I was merely a victim." She told her. There she did it. She lied straight through her teeth to her sister. And that killed her.

"You mean…Fiyero kissed _you_? Not to sound rude, Elphaba, but…**why**?" Nessa was shocked.

Elphaba wanted to throw something. 'Oh yes, that doesn't sound rude at ALL, Nessa.' Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I do not know. He should be smoothing thing over with Galinda as we speak."

Nessa nodded. "I see…" She murmured. "Oh…I'm so sorry, Elphaba…" Nessa shook her head. "I'm dreadfully sorry."

Elphaba instantly went to her sister's side, clasping her hand between her own. "I'm sorry as well, Nessa…Terribly sorry." Little did Nessa know that Elphaba was mainly apologizing for lying to her sister.

---

"Galinda? It's me, Fiyero."

"What do YOU want?! YOU CHEATER!!"

"Galinda…" He sighed. "Please, open the door." He said, as firmly as possible.

Galinda opened the door, a pout on her face, her golden curls tangled and messy, and tear stains streaking her face. "What?!" She snapped.

"Galinda…Please understand that Elphaba had nothing to do with my actions. **I** kissed **her**." Which, in a sense, was true…although she DID respond…Fiyero shook his head.

"And why DID you kiss her, Fiyero?"

He'd never heard such venom in her voice before. He sighed. "It was more of an accident. When I went looking for her, I tripped in the dark and…" He saw that she was waiting for the rest of his answer. "…and I fell on her, and our lips touched, and it just turned into a spur of the moment deal, you know?" He shrugged as if she meant nothing at all to him.

Galinda watched him carefully. "So you were just being foolishness? You…you AREN'T cheating on me?"

Fiyero smiled. "Of course not, Galinda."

"Oh, Fiyero!!" Galinda threw herself at him. "I knew you two could never do such a thing to me!!"

Fiyero kissed her on the lips. "Of course not." But as he embraced her, he realized that it didn't feel anywhere NEAR how he had felt while holding Elphaba.

Speaking of the green girl…

"Ahem."

Galinda faced her. "ELPHIE!!" Galinda practically knocked her friend to the floor.

Elphaba looked genuinely confused.

"Fiyero explained everything! Although, I am sorry that you had to be the one he had his 'spur of the moment' with." She giggled.

Elphaba hugged Galinda and glared at Fiyero over the blonde's shoulder.

'It was all I could think of!' he mouthed to her.

"Yes…But I don't see why you _love_ him so. He isn't a great kisser." Elphaba commented, exaggerating the word 'love'.

Fiyero rolled his eyes and left after giving Galinda a quick good night kiss and Elphaba an apologetic look, for more reasons than just the one he told Galinda about.

---

The next day, Fiyero Elphaba were complete strangers to one another. Nessa had Boq at her side every change she got, and Galinda was back to her pretty, blonde, high-energy, hugging Fiyero to death self.

And Elphaba was the green girl again.

It was raining, and Elphaba had her cloak wrapped tightly around her.

As Elphaba was heading back to the girls dormitories before lunch, someone called her name.

"Miss Elphaba!! MISS ELPHABA!!"

She turned on her heel upon hearing her voice of the Head Mistress.

"Madame Morrible?" She asked, confused.

"I have **wonderful** news, dear!" The breathless woman said, pulling an envelope from her sleeve. "I have received word from the Wizard!"

"THE Wizard of Oz?!" Elphaba asked, excitement on her face.

"Yes!! He wants to meet you!! PERSONALLY!!" The excited woman gave Elphaba the emerald colored letter.

Elphaba opened the letter quickly. "He wants me to go to the Emerald City! Tomorrow!"

"Oh, this is so wonderful, dearie! Oh! Come here, come here!" Madame Morrible handed Elphaba her open umbrella. "Be careful dear! You mustn't get wet!"

Elphaba looked confused for a moment.

With the flick of her wrists, Madame Morrible stopped the rain. "Have I ever mentioned? Weather, is my specialty." She smiled. "Now you're off to meet the Wizard…Make me proud!"

"Oh, I will!" Elphaba smiled. "I'll try."

Madame Morrible took back her umbrella and hurried off somewhere.

"And there we'll finally be…" She smiled up at the now sunny sky. "The Wizard and I…"

…

"Galinda! Galinda!" Elphaba rushed into their room, throwing her book bag and cloak onto her no-longer-messed-up-bed.

"Elphie? What is it? You're out of breath…" Galinda walked away from her giant selection of shoes and over to her excited friend.

"Galinda! I…I'm going to meet the Wizard! Tomorrow!!"

Galinda gasped. "Oh, Elphie! That's wonderful!!" She embraced her friend.

"I know!" Elphaba broke the hug and began pacing. "What do I do? What will I say…?!"

"What will you wear?!" Galinda suddenly interrupted.

"…Excuse me?" Elphaba's tone didn't sound too excited anymore.

"Yes!! Elphie!! You're going to THE Emerald City!! To meet THE Wonderful Wizard of Oz!!"

"Galinda.." Elphie backed away. "You aren't going to…?"

"Time to make you look popular!!"

And so Elphaba was captured by Galinda and dragged over to the doom that was make-up and pink clothing.

---

And so the next day, Galinda, Boq, Nessa, and Elphaba waited at the Train Station. Galinda wasn't permitted to touch anything put Elphaba's hair and shoes. Her hair was down and she wore simple black flats instead of her boots.

Goodbyes were said, a name was changed, smiles were exchanged, and an invitation was given.

And just as Elphaba and Glinda (the GA is silent) boarded the train, only one though raced through Elphaba's mind:

'With The Wizard and I… Now, I'll be making good.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next chapter'll most likely be more of a filler type thing…but it'll have a reason, I promise. XD


	7. On My Own

Disclaimer: I only own two T-shirts, da Grimmerie, two playbills, one with two autographs in it, Elphaba's Wand, the book with all da cool pics in them, tickets, and I'm gonna go see it the LAST DAY it's in LA AND I'm doing Behind The Emerald Curtain in LA, too. YEAH!!!!

Enjoy!!

Chapter 7

On My Own

"And nobody!! In all of Oz!! No Wizard that there is OR WAS!!! Is ever gonna bring….MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE DOOOOOWWWNN!!!!"

"I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!!!!"

"LOOK AT HER, SHE'S WICKED, GET HER!!"

"BRING ME DOOOOOOOOWWWNN!!!!!!"

"NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED!!! SO WE'VE GOT…TO…BRING HER…!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-------------------------------

---

-----

---

-----

---

---------------------

'What am I doing?' Elphaba asked herself as she flew high over the rooftops of the Emerald City. She smirked to herself. 'Of course I know what I'm doing. I'm NOT going to help the Wizard and Madame Morrible and I AM going to help the Animals of Oz. That's EXACTLY what I'm going to do. And if earning the title of a Wicked Witch is what comes with the task, then I shall accept it.'

She was flying over Shiz now. The broom was hard to control, but she was slowly learning.

That's when it hit her full force. She had to clutch the broom with all her might so that she wouldn't fall off. In leaving the Palace…In leaving acceptance…In leaving Glinda…

She was also leaving Shiz. Her school.

Munchkinland. Her home!

Nessarose. Her own sister!

And that's when the largest brick smacked into her chest.

Fiyero. She was leaving Fiyero. Their short moments together, when Fiyero had confessed that he had feelings for her, were forever gone. And that's when she saw him. On the lawn below the dorm she once shared with Glinda was the one and only brainless Prince of the Arjikis himself: Fiyero Tiggular.

…

Fiyero sighed. "So much crap has happened…I'm still shocked that Ga…Glinda, believed us. Maybe she's just that blonde…I don't know…but…" He groaned. "…I can't believe this!"

"My, my…Master Tiggular. Talking to ourselves now, are we?"

He whirled around at the sound of her voice.

Slowly, she emerged from the shadows. But she was different. She looked nothing like the girl the night he had kissed her. Oh, no. She was VERY different.

Her hair was down and draped over her back like a veil. She was wearing a cloak that had not been with her when she and Glinda left for the Emerald city. Her bag had the shape of a book, a big book judging by the outline. She held an old looking broom for a reason he could not understand. The hat, that Glinda had originally given to her as a prank, seemed to stand out more so than that night at the OzDust Ballroom.

But it wasn't just her hair and possessions.

Her cheekbones were sharper. Her eyes were cautious and guarded. Her smirk held no set purpose. Her voice had sounded cold and lost.

"Elphaba…What…What happened to you?"

"It appears word travels fast. Fine then. Do I really look as they say? Like a Wicked Witch?" She snapped, circling Fiyero, almost as if she were studying him.

"A…Wicked Witch…? Elphaba, what are you talking about?"

She looked up at him, and that's when he noticed. There was a new fire sparked within her. Her eyes held passion and determination, yet it was clouded behind sorrow.

"Elphaba…What happened in the Emerald City?" He asked, now obviously concerned.

She stopped walking for a moment, smirked that empty smirk, and continued her circling again. "The Wizard tricked me…and Madame Morrible, too. They both tricked me. I was able to get away with this broom by using a book of spells that they showed to me…" She pulled the large book out for a brief moment before hiding it again. "…called the Grimmerie. A levitation spell helped me to escape…but I'm sure that Glinda will tell you all the details once she returns." There it was, the sadness in her voice, which she quickly hid with a forced frown.

"You mean Glinda isn't with you?" He blinked. "A levitation _what_?"

"A levitation spell. I can fly." She smirked again.

He shook his head. He decided to ignore that information. "So…what about this Wicked Witch nonsense?"

The corners of her mouth turned up in an almost twisted grin. And then, to Fiyero's udder shock and surprise, she tilted her head back and let out a cackle. A loud one, at that. The cackle came down to a chuckle. "Oh, Fiyero…You'll hear of it soon enough. Let's just say that Horrible Morrible thinks highly of herself." She chuckled again.

"Elphaba…What…?" Fiyero was at a loss for words.

"Only a day and I missed you…" She murmured, shocking him.

She stopped her circling and approached him. She looked him straight in the eye, and held his face in her hands. "Fiyero…Take one look at me. And be honest. Do I look like a terrorist to you? A villain? A criminal? A Wicked Witch?" She spoke each word in a casual yet serious/urgent tone.

"No! Of course not, Elphaba!" He was shocked at her words. Why would she be ANY of those?

She smiled, and that was the only reassurance Fiyero had that Elphaba was still inside the woman in front of him. "That's all I wanted to hear." And her lips met his in an almost urgent kiss, as if this were their last moment with one another.

And that scared Fiyero. He wrapped his arms around her as her arms came to wrap around his neck. When he asked for entry, she opened her mouth willingly. They broke apart for air every so often, but only to whisper the other's name.

When they finally broke apart to take a breather, Elphaba collapsed against his chest. "I put you through hell the past couple of days…I'm so sorry for that." She murmured.

"That was an accident, Elphaba…"

She shook her head. "No…for once in my life, I chose to be selfish. I've seen the foolishness in that…" She sighed, tightening her grip on him.

"Elphaba…"

"I'm so sorry, Fiyero…So sorry…"

Then they heard it. The bells and horns waking up the entire campus.

"GLINDA IS BACK!!!"

"WHERE'S MADAME MORRIBLE?!"

"A WITCH?!"

"WHAT WILL WE DO?!"

"FIND HER!!"

Elphaba gave Fiyero a slight smile. "I'm so sorry, Fiyero…" She stood on her toes. "…Thank you." She whispered into his ear. She kissed him hard on the lips, then softly on the cheek.

He stared at her as she gathered her bag and broom.

"Good bye, Fiyero." And with a final empty smirk at the shouts on campus, she kicked off the ground and rose into air, the wind carrying her off to the west.

"Elphaba…" Fiyero closed his eyes. He could still smell her. And that was what sparked his hope to find her…

Someway…

Someday…

…

Elphaba didn't look back. She looked straight ahead. She would hide out in the West, the Vinkus, until she reached her first course of action as a 'Wicked Witch'. She smirked to herself. That name was starting to catch on quick. She looked up at the sky, then the world below her.

'I guess…I'm on my own, now. Hmph. Not that I've ever minded before.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review please.


	8. The Wicked Witch of the West

Disclaimer: I still don't own it!!

Okay, first off, I wanna dedicate this chapter to LostOzian, Evilina Tiggular, xxDefyGravityxx for reviewing basically every chapter up to this point. There are more of you, but these three peeps' names stood out most when I was goin back and lookin through da reviews. But thank you to everyone who has kept me going!!

Enjoy da chappie!!

Chapter 8

The Wicked Witch of the West

Four years.

That's how long it had been.

Four, LONG Elphaba-free years.

Fiyero stood before the mirror in the room he shared with Glinda, or as she was known to most of Oz, Glinda the Good.

He was wearing his uniform. He joined up with the Wizard. He was Captain of the Guard. He went along with this whole charade to track down the Wicked Witch of the West…and to find Elphaba Thropp.

"Fiyero, dearest!" Glinda waltzed into the room and hugged him.

"Good morning, Glinda." He smiled down at her, kissing her on the cheek.

And so the charade continued…But come tonight, walls would fall.

…

Elphaba, or as she was mostly known to all of Oz, The Wicked Witch of the West, flew over Munchkinland. She spotted that giant house that she hated and landed in the backyard. 'Nessa will kill me for my absence, but she's one of my desperate options.' And so she crept into the house.

…

Nessarose Thropp, now the governor, or governess, of Munchkinland, looked out one of the giant windows. "Oh, Boq…Isn't is a wonderful day outside?" She asked, smiling at the boy beside her.

"Yes, Madame." He replied, not really paying attention to her, as usual.

She frowned. "Bring me back to my room, please."

"Yes, Madame." Boq replied, wheeling her back to her room.

…

Elphaba slipped inside the wardrobe before Nessa returned to her room. Nessa was one of her last hopes. She needed father's help.

---

"Well a shit load of good THAT did." Elphaba muttered as she flew towards the Emerald City. Her eyes traveled downward as she neared the outside of the palace. There was a press conference of some sort…no, a party…Well, something was going on…

Madame Morrible was there…and Glinda!

And Fiyero.

Elphaba clutched the broom tightly, holding her breath. Was that really Fiyero? In THOSE clothes? She shook her head, erasing the image from her mind. 'No…no way…there's no way that he could be on _his_ side.'

Speaking of the 'Wonderful' Wizard of Oz, she neared the roof.

---

As Fiyero walked away from the press conference/party, he ignored Glinda, who had called after him. 'Let her enjoy the attention.' He sighed as she returned to his room. He closed the door behind him and turned to face the floor length mirror on the other side of the room. He walked closer to it and stared at himself.

So much had happened in those past few years…After Elphaba had left, Glinda hugged him briefly before retiring to Nessa's room where she spent the rest of the night. Glinda cried most of the night, Nessa talked to herself. This was all Glinda would tell Fiyero about what happened after she got back from the Emerald City.

As heartbroken as she was, he wasn't at all about to inform her of his and Elphaba's brief meeting before her departure.

He sat on the edge of the bed and sighed, tired. "Elphaba…Where are you?"

He was shocked back to the present moment by a loud knock at the door.

"SIR!!! THE WIZARD IS CALLING US INTO HIS THRONE ROOM!!"

He quickly grabbed his pistol and led the men to the Wizard's throne room. As soon as they threw the doors open, Fiyero could've sworn that he died.

There, broom held in the air and ready to fight, was Elphaba.

And yet, it wasn't Elphaba. This was the Wicked Witch of the West. And he finally found her.

"Fiyero…" Her eyes flashed with brief shock.

"SILENCE, WITCH!!" He shouted, raising his pistol.

Elphaba watched the rest of the scene in horror.

Fiyero pulled the Wizard from his hiding place.

Glinda came in, hugged Elphaba, scolded Fiyero, and attempted to apologize to the Wizard.

And then he said it.

"I'm going with her."

Glinda's eyes widened. "What?"

Elphaba's face felt like it fell to the ground. "What?"

And then he took her by the arm and dragged her out of the room.

---

Nessarose Thropp paced her room. She was thrilled only moments ago by this news, but now she felt no happiness whatsoever.

Boq had fled.

She was alone.

Her sister had left her, she feared, for good.

And now she was left alone to sink in her misery.

She collapsed into her wheelchair. She wondered how this had all happened. As hard as she tried, she always came back to blaming her sister.

Elphaba Thropp.

The Wicked Witch of the West.

"Elphaba…It was all that _Witch's_ fault!" She shouted, slamming her fist on the armrest of the chair. She gasped, shocked. That was the first time she had referred to her own sister as a Witch. She felt dirty. "It…It is her fault…" She mumbled, looking into her floor length mirror across the room. 'But you were the one who grabbed that horrendible book.' Nessa shook her head, not ready to have an argument with the girl in the mirror.

She walked out into the garden and looked up at the sky. Storm clouds were gathering.

"Perhaps I have grown Wicked, too…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I know this chapter was everywhere, but when you've got writer's block and the March of the Authoress Hunters on your tail, this is what I come up with. Ha hah. Review please!!


	9. You're My Favorite Color

Disclaimer: Still don't own it…

Can someone PLEASE review that collection of randomness I put up called 'The Life and Times of Their Lives'? Please? ((begs and pouts))

Chapter 9

You're My Favorite Color

Elphaba stared at Fiyero as he rummaged through a trunk filled with clothes. She had been dragged up to his room after Fiyero was sure that they weren't being followed. She was sitting uncomfortably on the edge of his bed, recovering from the shock of the events that had just occurred only minutes ago. After a few minutes of silence, Elphaba settled on a question. "What are you doing?"

He looked at her briefly before walking over to the desk to find some matches. "Just grabbing a few things."

She decided to tackle the biggest question now rather than later. "…Why did you do that?"

Fiyero stopped moving around and looked back at her. "I thought that would be obvious by now." He smiled.

She shook her head. "No, it's not. Why come with me? You are now just as much as an enemy as **I** am, _Fiyero_! Just how **brainless** are you?!" She was shouting at him in a whisper, not ready to have the Gale Force knocking down the door; although that was most likely what would happen soon if they didn't run.

He walked over to her, taking her hands in his. "Elphaba, please…Just, listen to me, okay?"

She didn't pull away from him, but she did glare straight into his eyes. "What?" She snapped.

Before she could even blink, Fiyero had pulled her into a tight embrace. "I came with you because I don't want to lose you again." He whispered in her ear.

She took a deep breath before replying in a forced calm voice, "Don't think that just because you embrace me that I'll collapse into your arms and give in, Fiyero."

He pulled away from her but kept his arms around her. "I know that. And that's one of the many reasons I find you so interesting."

Her face now held a mix of shock and horror. "Excuse me?"

"Elphaba, you're…You're not like any other girl I've met in my life."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, well, you don't see many green rulers these days, now do you?"

He sighed. "I didn't mean it like that." He brushed a loose piece of ebony hair behind her ear before bringing his arm back around her. "You're the only woman I met who's passionate about something. You're fragile yet you don't break, you're smart, you're brave…and you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life."

She shook her head, still looking horrified. "There are many flaws in your little speech. I am **not** fragile, I am **not** 'brave', and I most certainly am not _beautiful_." She tried to pull out of his embrace but he only tightened his hold on her. "Let me go, _Master Tiggular_." She snapped.

He shook his head. "I already told you: I'm not going to lose you again."

She rolled her eyes. "Why would _you_ want to hang on to _me_? Unless this is just another trap set by the Gale Force."

"No! I promise you it's not!"

She sniffed. "Don't make promises you can't keep." She shook her head. "Release me and I'll be on my way."

Fiyero let her go but grabbed her hands before she could stand. "If you're leaving then so am I." She stood up; he followed suit. "And I'm going with you."

She sighed deeply. "Fiyero, I…"

"Elphaba." He looked straight into her eyes. "Remember the night that you took the spell off of me?"

She looked away from him, her cheeks turning a darker shade of green. She nodded her head. "Yes, I recall that night."

"And remember when you came back from the Emerald City? You left and all I wanted to do was find you. That's the only reason I joined up with the Wizard, not because I believed in everything that he was doing."

She searched his eyes but found only sincerity. She sighed. "Why?" Was all she could ask.

He pulled her hands up to his face and kissed her knuckles. "I love you, Elphaba. And nothing you say will ever change that."

She smiled slightly. "That spell never wore off completely, did it?"

"Elphaba, I'm serious."

She looked up into his eyes and stared. She shook her head. "The guards will be up soon, if we don't move it will only make this more difficult."

"Please, Elphaba…"

She bit her lip. "…Hurry up."

---

Within an hour they had flown out to the Great Gillikin Forest.

"We should be safe here for a little while." Elphaba said, looking back at him.

Fiyero was sitting on the ground, taking deep breaths.

She smirked. "Broom-sick?" She found herself grinning in spite of herself.

He rolled his eyes. "I've never appreciated heights."

She walked over to him and sat beside him. "…How can you truly mean such a thing?" She murmured.

It took him a second to think about what she was talking about, but then he frowned and shook his head. "I don't see how you can't believe it."

She occupied herself with fiddling with a loose piece of thread on her sleeve. "There isn't one person who has ever truly cared about me…Except Glinda. And now she hates me." She said, bowing her head to hide whatever expression was on her face with the rim of her hat.

Fiyero slowly took off her hat and rested it in her lap. "Elphaba…I just quit my life for you. Doesn't that tell you anything?"

She shook her head. "You'd have to prove it to me."

He sighed. "So you still aren't easily persuaded I see." He lifted her chin with his index finger, making her look into his eyes.

She already knew it was coming, so maybe that was why she didn't stop him.

He brought his lips down to meet hers and she found herself throwing herself into the kiss, remembering the feeling of that one night when all she could think about was fixing things with Glinda. Now all she could think about was remembering the point of the feeling she tried to ignore, because now she knew that she really could be that girl.

Elphaba was the first to pull away. She leaned against him. "…We should move. Staying in one place for too long isn't a good idea."

…

"So. Since you finally realize that I love you, why don't you tell me more about where you've been and what you've been doing for these past four years. Well, asides from driving Glinda and me insane with worry." They were walking through the forest hand-in-hand, trying to find a secluded place to rest.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Defying the Wizard, of course. I found Animal settlements and have been here and there; I make it a habit not to remain in one place for too long, but I always go back to each settlement every now and then to make sure they haven't been found yet."

"So that's why the Wizard sent us out in the middle of no where." Fiyero murmured.

She nodded. "But their secret is something that I have kept hidden with spells, so your troops wouldn't have found them even if the Wizard had you all out there for years and years to come."

"Good to know." He muttered.

"And what of you and Glinda?" Her voice was distant.

"Well, Glinda is…Glinda, that's for sure. We, um…Got engaged recently, actually."

Elphaba stopped walking and turned around to face him. "_Engaged_?"

"Well, yes…But I didn't ask her! There was this press conference we were at and it turned into a 'Surprise! You're getting married and there's nothing you can do about it!' thing."

"Well, that certainly does sound like her." Elphaba muttered. She shook her head. "Okay. Since I didn't exactly get to know you very well in Shiz, is there anything you'd like to tell me about yourself?"

"Well, let's see…I'm a prince," He caught her rolling eyes, "an only child, my parents are tolerable but extremely irritating, and I actually graduated from Shiz."

She smiled slightly. "Congratulations."

He smirked. "I only graduated so that those tutoring sessions wouldn't go to waste. I owed you that much."

She laughed quietly for a moment. "I suppose I say thank you."

He smiled. "Okay. Your turn."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm green," She caught his expression and smirked, "Nessa is my only sibling, both of my parents are dead, I ran away all those years ago, I have a few Animal friends, and now I'm stuck with Mister Mindless and Careless." His almost blank expression made her lips curve up in a smile.

"I could have guessed a few of those qualities." He said, rolling his eyes. "How about basic things?"

"…Basic things?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yup. Let's see…What's your favorite food?"

Elphaba smiled slightly, giving in to his little game. "I don't have one. You?"

"Hm…Hard to say. Out of all the parties I've been dragged to…I usually just get called off somewhere. So I guess I never really thought about it."

"Surprise, surprise." She grinned.

"Next question. Hm…How old are you?"

She laughed quietly again. "Twenty three."

"Well, thank Oz we're the same age."

"Next question." She said, looking away from him.

He thought for a clock-tick before deciding on another basic Q and A question. "Favorite color?"

She looked back at him with sarcastic eyes. "Is that supposed to be some kind of joke?"

He shook his head. "Nope. I'm serious."

She sighed, looking away from him. "…If I had to pick…blue." She mumbled.

He wanted to see her expression but she was obviously ashamed of something. "What's wrong with blue?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. It's just…" She sighed. "…your eyes are blue." She murmured softly.

He looked shocked for a moment before smiling.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked quietly, noticing his silence.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "You're my favorite color." He whispered in her ear.

Her cheeks darkened as she buried her face in the folds of his shirt, suddenly embarrassed.

"Come on. Like you said, we can't stay in one place for long." He grasped her hand again and lifted the small lantern he had been carrying in his other hand above his head so that they could see where they were going in the darkness. Then they came upon a small clearing.

"_**Kiss me too fiercely…"**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wanted to end it like this the second I started the chapter so I'm glad I got that to work out. Yeah! Another chapter FINALLY updated!! Maybe all my stories will be done before High School!! …Yeah, right. Ha hah…Review please!!!


	10. No Good Deed

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. ((starts to sing The Wicked Witch of the East because it suddenly came into head))

This might be the second to last chapter, but there WILL be an Epilogue.

Chapter 10

No Good Deed

Elphaba lifted her skirts as she ran from the cornfield. She leapt onto her broom and took off just before Glinda screamed out Fiyero's name. Elphaba bowed her head. 'Why…? Why the hell did I do that? I could have saved him, too…but…that idiot! Why the hell did he jump from his hiding place? I could have taken care of myself, he knows that!'

"_**Yes, but he loves you so he revealed himself on instinct."**_

"_What do you want, stupid conscience?"_

"_**For you to realize that he truly does care about you and would rather die than see you captured. And another thing…!"**_

"_D-Die…?"_

Her inner voice shut up and let Elphaba stare straight ahead. She remembered Fiyero telling her where Kiama Ko was located in the Vinkus. All she would have to do was put a spell on the sentries so that no one would track her down. She turned her broom away from the direction of Munchkinland and flew off to the Vinkus without a second glance at her homeland.

But as she neared the Vinkus, she was shocked to find a few tears sliding down her cheeks. She never pondered on what she would do if Fiyero died.

---

Once a hypnotism spell was placed on the sentries, the Witch gave herself a tour of the castle before locating a large stone room with a large circular window. She also noticed two trap doors. One led to a cellar of sorts and the other seemed merely like a hiding place that required a key to open the tunnel that another trap door was connected to.

She tossed her broom by the window and sank to the floor in a heap, shocked to find herself crying.

'When was the last time something good happened to me? Without something terrible happening afterwards…?'

She remembered Dr. Dillamond and the day he left.

"_Oh, Miss Elphaba…If only it were a manor of words on a chalkboard…"_

"_You're not being told the full story!!!"_

"_Doctor Dillamond! Well? Are we all just going to sit here?! In silence?!"_

'And then…my own sister…' Elphaba stood and wiped her face with the back of her hand. '..now she's dead…'

"_Oh Elphaba shut up! First of all I can't harbor a fugitive I'm an unelected official. And why should I help you? You fly around Oz trying to rescue Animals you've never even met! And not once have you thought to use your powers to rescue me!"_

"_Oh, Nessa…I've done what long ago I should…And finally, from these powers something good…Finally! Something good…"_

"_You're not going to go help some Monkeys your going to go look for Fiyero."_

"_Nessa! I have done everything I could for you, and it hasn't been enough! And it…never will be."_

'And then there's Glinda…My very first and only best friend…I…I hurt her…'

"_Oh, Elphie! Thank Oz you're alive!"_

"_You mean…You two…All this time…Behind my back?!"_

"_No, Glinda, it wasn't like that!"_

"_Well, it was. But it wasn't…Elphaba, let's go. Let's go!"_

She looked around the stone room. 'And Fiyero…The only man to ever love me…That brainless fool! Why did he have to fall in love with me?! Now look where it's gotten him!' She paced for a minute before walking over to the window.

"_Somehow I've fallen under your spell…And somehow I'm feeling…It's up that I fell!"_

"_And know I'll be here…Holding you…! As long as you're mine!!"_

"_What is it?"_

"_It's just…for the first time…I feel…Wicked!"_

"_I just…I wish I could be beautiful, for you."_

"_Elphaba…!"_

"_Don't tell me that I am! You don't have to lie to me."_

"_It's not lying! It's…looking at things another way."_

"_We will see each other again, won't we?"_

"_Elphaba, we're going to be together always! You can see houses flying through the sky! Can't you see that?"_

Elphaba stared out the window, pressing a shaky green hand to the glass. Her eyes were suddenly soft. She lifted her fingertips to her lips, the feel of his kiss still imprinted in her mind. She remembered how it felt when he wrapped his arms around her…warm, safe, protected…loved.

She shook her head but the thoughts wouldn't disappear. 'Perhaps the spell never did have anything to do with it…' She smiled sadly. 'But that doesn't mean that I don't regret it.'

She was shaken from her reverie by a knocking on the window. A Monkey was flying with a questioning look on his face. She smiled slightly. "Hello, Chistery."

She went downstairs and let him in. "How did you find me?"

He didn't answer. He chattered quietly, but didn't speak.

She sighed. "Chistery, can't you speak…at all?"

Chistery turned and pointed behind him. More flying Monkeys were there.

She smiled slightly again. "Welcome." She led them inside and returned to the room where she had been earlier.

She noticed a small hole in the wall with some documents in it. One particular piece of blue parchment caught her attention. She unrolled the scroll and stared at it with wide eyes.

**This is my first and most likely last time that I come to Kiama Ko. Elphaba has been missing for two years now, and I needed to come here to rest while traveling back home to visit my parents.**

She realized instantly that this was a torn journal entry. The words were written in Fiyero's writing.

**I never knew that finding her would be this hard. But I'm continuing to search. And when I find her I'll make sure that I never let her go again. I love her too much to let that happen. I'll tell her of this place, and maybe this won't be my last visit to Kiama Ko. But I swear I'll search all of Oz if that's what it takes to find her. If she ever finds this, which I doubt she will, then I hope she's safe. And if you are reading this, Elphaba Thropp, I want you to know that I love you and I would die for you. Never hate yourself for that. Well, Glinda's calling me. She wanted to come with. After losing her best friend…I think this is one of the best things that I can do for her. Even though most of it is a charade.**

The words stopped there. She realized that the rest of the journal was damaged; as if he had tried to burn it or a fire had accidentally caught. This document had either survived or he had made sure that no one would find it until he and Glinda had left.

Her breath caught in her throat upon reading her last name; a word she had not heard in four years. Heck, she had rarely even spoken her first name in the past four years.

She let the parchment drift to the floor. Glinda's voice, as it screamed out Fiyero's name, echoed in her ears. "No…no…" Her eyes filled with sorrow and pain. "I won't let him…I won't let him die…No one else shall die because…because of…" She took a deep breath. "Because of me…"

Elphaba pulled the Grimmerie from her bag and set it on a small table in the corner of the room. She frantically flipped through the book.

"_Maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go."_

"_You don't have to do that, you know."_

"_You must think I'm really stupid!"_

"_What was it you meant to do? And how come I was the only one you didn't…do it…to…?"_

"_About that day…with the Lion Cub…I think about that day a lot."_

"_I'm going with her."_

"_Elphaba, I love you…"_

"_You're my favorite color."_

"_Somehow I've fallen under your spell…"_

"_It's not lying! It's…looking at things another way."_

"_Elphaba, we're going to be together always! You can see houses flying through the sky! Can't you see that?"_

"FIYEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen…"

…

She stared out the window, eyes filled with determination and passion, the passion Fiyero had admitted he admired.

"They want a Wicked Witch…? Then they'll get a Wicked Witch."

The Wicked Witch of the West stared at the endless land of the Vinkus, with only one thought in her mind: No good deed goes unpunished.

And so somewhere, she didn't know where, she knew that she had saved Fiyero's life, but at a cost. And he was confused as hell as to why he was stuck to a damned wooden pole.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there ya go. The next chapter will basically be Fiyero's thoughts as he travels with Dorothy and the others. That will be the last chapter before the Prologue. Review please!


	11. Limited

Disclaimer: Still don't own it…And I'm still singing Witch of the East. Ha hah.

Okay, this is the last chapter before the Epilogue. ((runs to hide in corner))

Chapter 11

Limited

The Scarecrow closed his eyes and sighed. He and the rest of the strange group had stopped to rest. Dorothy, the Lion, and that irritating little dog were sleeping.

"Scarecrow?"

He opened his eyes and waited for the Tin Man to continue.

"Do you remember how you came to be how you are?"

Scarecrow smirked. "Not really. Do you remember?"

Tin Man shook his head in anger. "That blasted Witch of the West, that's how."

"What happened?"

"I used to be human…A munchkin, actually. I was…" He thought carefully before speaking again, "…a servant in the late Governess' Mansion. The Witch appeared and turned me to tin. I have no heart, yet I yearn for something…but I can't remember what it was."

Scarecrow looked up at the sky. "I remember pain…Lot's of pain. But then it went away. And I found myself stuck to a wooden pole. That's when this girl found me." He motioned towards Dorothy.

There was silence before Scarecrow spoke again. "Tell me about your human life. What was it like?"

"Well…I went to Shiz a couple of years ago. I was one of the few Munchkinlanders accepted into the University."

"Did you know the others?"

Tin Man rolled his eyes. "I came to know two and I only knew maybe one or two of the others."

"Do you remember the two?"

"…Well, as long as you don't tell anyone…" Tin Man lowered his voice to a whisper. "…The Wicked Witch of the East. Her name was Nessarose, I remember. But once she enslaved me…I refused to call her that."

"…And the other one?"

Tin Man shook his head. "I'd rather not mention whom."

"Did you have any friends there?"

Tin Man smiled at this question. "Yes. I also knew Glinda the Good. But back then she was known as Galinda. She changed her name after an incident with an Animal that used to teach there. But I haven't seen an Animal in long time…Well, that is, up until now." He motioned towards the Lion.

Scarecrow laughed. "Glinda the Good had another name…That's interesting." He smiled to himself. 'Yes…Galinda Upland, wasn't it?'

"I also knew a prince. Prince Fiyero Tiggular…I know that he was from the Vinkus, but I can't remember…"

Scarecrow interrupted him. "Prince of the Arjikis."

Tin Man looked surprised.

Scarecrow shrugged. "Travelers that passed by while I was on that pole. They mentioned his disappearance."

"Yes…I heard about that. I also heard that he was kidnapped by the Witch. I don't see why she would kidnap him, though. After all she didn't seem to pay him any mind at…" Tin Man's voice trailed off.

Scarecrow realized where he had been going, but did not urge him to continue. "What was your name? Before you were turned into a Tin Man, I mean."

Tin Man looked thoughtful for a moment. "I haven't heard my name in a while…I remember now! Boq! That was my name."

Scarecrow laughed. "You forgot your own name?"

Tin Man shrugged. "I suppose that my memory is failing me. I'm surprised that I even remembered things from Shiz."

Scarecrow nodded. "…Did you know her?"

Tin Man looked puzzled. "Know whom?"

"…The Wicked Witch of the West?"

Tin Man stared at him with wide eyes. "I…I beg your pardon?" He whispered.

"Well, wasn't the Witch of the East her sister? Surely they attended the same University."

"I thought you had no brain." He muttered. "…They did attend the same University. I'll leave it at that." He whispered.

Scarecrow shook his head, disappointed at Boq. The Witch had told him why she had turned the munchkin to tin. "I think I'll go pick a few apples from those trees over there for when Dorothy and Lion wake up."

"I'll stay here in case trouble comes." Tin Man said, sitting up straight and staring up at the sky as Scarecrow walked away.

Once out of sight and hopefully earshot, Scarecrow went farther into the forest. He walked past the apple trees and sat at the shore of a small river. And he waited.

After a few minutes of listening to the rushing stream of water he noticed a reflection beside his.

"Good evening, Scarecrow."

Scarecrow turned and looked up at the visitor. His eyes grew sad. Her voice had changed; it was harsh and cold like stone.

"What's the matter?" She asked, smiling wickedly as she knelt beside him.

"Elphaba…What happened?" He whispered.

She shook her head. "I am who Oz wants me to be."

"But you aren't…"

"Fiyero. Please…just…" She sighed. "Please remember that no matter what I do that I still love you."

"Elphaba…!"

"Promise me."

He lifted a straw-stuffed hand to her face. "We're headed for Kiama Ko. Witch Hunters are already on their way."

She grinned. "Good. Let them come."

"Elphaba, come to your senses!" He hissed.

"…Send me a letter. I shall send a Monkey with parchment and ink. Write me a letter telling me where you are."

He nodded.

She looked up at the sky. "I must go now. I hear the Hunters." She stood.

He stood as well and took her hands in his. "We're going to be together always. And yes, I promise." He whispered in her ear.

She kissed his soft cheek. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

As silently and quickly as she had appeared, she was gone.

Scarecrow walked back through the forest, picked a few apples, and returned to the strange group.

Dorothy, Toto, and Lion had just woken up. They ate quickly, and were soon on their way again.

'I'm coming, Elphaba. I promise.'

---

The Witch paced the room. That brat from 'Kansas' and the others would be there soon. She stopped in front of the window. Her thoughts drifted to the sky. And the sky reminded her of her first flight.

"_Well? Where are your wings? Maybe you're not as powerful as you think you are."_

"I am the Wicked Witch of the West. My power is unlimited, and no one can stop me."

"_I hope you're happy!!"_

Her eyes fell to the floor. She remembered that day that she and Glinda parted. She also remembered what hell she put her best friend through. Her thoughts kept coming back to that blasted spell. She still couldn't stop thinking about that one day where she REALLY screwed up and couldn't change things no matter how hard she tried. Fiyero really DID love her. She was happy, yet sad at the same time.

She knew that he loved her, and she grew to accept it. But she still felt bad. Glinda had loved Fiyero. But so had Elphaba.

---

As the Witch paced again, she wanted to just murder the brat right then and there. She just wouldn't stop CRYING!! For the love of Oz! A child that young shouldn't have pipes like those!

She stopped in front of the window again, wanting to slap herself for letting her thoughts drift back to the spell. She thought about it. If they had both loved Fiyero, and Fiyero had loved one of them, then everything should have just fallen into place, right?

'Wrong. Nothing is ever that simple in reality.' Elphaba thought for a few more seconds before realizing why she felt so bad. 'Because Glinda was my only best friend. I couldn't stand seeing her get hurt. So I sacrificed my own happiness for her…I suppose that's what friends do for one another.'

She stared at her broom. 'Perhaps I don't have wings…Perhaps I really can't do anything…Perhaps I was destined to never have things turn out the way I wanted them to. Maybe I'm not as powerful as I think I am…'

Glinda the Good entered the room. "Elphie! They're coming for you!"

'…perhaps I really am limited.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think this sucked, I don't blame you for thinking so. I know that it was totally confusifying and drabble-like…But this was the best I could do. Sorry. Review please.


	12. EpilogueFor Good

Disclaimer: For the love of Oz!! I DON'T OWN IT!!! ACK!! ((dodges buckets of water))

Okay, this is it. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this fic!

Epilogue-For Good

And so the story goes that the Witch died.

A girl threw a bucket of water on the Witch, and she died.

But that's the story, not the reality.

…

The Scarecrow knocked on the trap door. "It worked!"

"Fiyero?" Her voice was distant and sad.

He hated to see her like this, but he knew that they had to flee from Oz in case others came by the castle to see if she really was dead.

And so they left.

…

Glinda the Good stood inside the stone room where the Wicked Witch of the West had been a mere day ago. And now she was gone. Forever.

She walked over to the small table where the Witch had kept the Grimmerie. She noticed a piece of blue parchment hidden within the mass of other documents that were piled up on the table. Once finished, she dropped it. She smiled sadly. 'He really did…love her…' She fell into an uncontrollable round of sobs and tears. Her best friend, the man she had loved, and her spirit were dead.

And now she was alone.

She remembered, about a year ago, Fiyero admitting what really happened back in Shiz. Glinda didn't believe him at first, but eventually realized that he was telling the truth. He said that it really was the spell. Apparently he wasn't about to admit that he truly loved her.

'A spell…' Glinda looked out the window, biting her lip in an attempt to prevent more sobs from breaking free.

Were spells all that Elphaba had? In those four years that she was marked a Witch?

Glinda remembered her final moments with her best friend. Not with the Wicked Witch of the West, but with Elphaba Thropp, the green girl from Shiz.

Glinda suddenly remembered everything that had happened in her life.

That previous day, her life had ended.

And yet it had been reborn.

She knew that she could not go back.

Everyone knew that they could never go back.

The Tin Man was forever tin.

The Wicked Witch of the East was forever dead.

The Scarecrow was forever straw.

The Wicked Witch of the West was forever a mystery.

And Glinda the Good was forever alone.

All of these people had one thing common: They had all been changed by the Wicked Witch of the West.

And although they would never admit it, they truly had been changed.

For Good.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, as you people should be able to tell, the spell lost its importance in this story. It turned into something of its own and I hope that that something is something good. Please review, and thank you to all who have read and reviewed this fic. Please keep an eye out for my other wickedly wicked Wicked work. Thanks again!


End file.
